Un peu de bon temps
by Chikara Ao
Summary: La première rencontre peu se trouver être très marquante parfois.


Titre : Un peu de bon temps

Couple : Aizen - Isshin

Rating : M

Disclaimer : à Tite Kubo

Résumé : La première rencontre peu se trouver être très marquante parfois.

Warning : C'est presque que du lemon et bon y a la délicatesse d'Aizen (Isshin n'est pas vraiment en accord avec les intentions du maître de Hueco Mundo)

_______________________________________

**Ouest de Karakura - 23h00**

Isshin était allongé dos au sol, l'herbe lui permettant de se sentir à l'aise. Autour de lui, plein d'arbres. Il était dans une forêt proche de Karakura. Il avait trouvé ce petit espace alors qu'il trainer dans le ciel pour prendre l'air, maintenant il y revenait dès qu'il avait besoins de réfléchir, d'être au calme, ou bien juste, pour faire une petite sieste en plein air.

Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était là, à croire qu'il ne voyait pas le temps défiler. Regardant vaguement se qui l'entourait, il était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il devait faire concernant son fils. Devait-il se mêler de cette affaire ? Le problème, c'est que même si Ichigo était embringué la dedans, si il se joignait à eux, il devrait devenir shinigami pendant un bout de temps et surtout il devrait combattre. Ce temps datait de si longtemps, il n'était pas trop sur.

Perturbé par ses réflexions il n'entendit pas un léger bruit derrière lui. Un homme, sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'y tenait. Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas encore détecté sa présence, il continua à l'observer en silence. Il avait le temps après tout. Et puis cet homme l'intéresser depuis si longtemps. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de le remarquer ce jour là, il était tellement discret, quand il le voulait.

Il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. D'abord il le savait fort, même en ne l'ayant vu qu'une seul fois en shinigami, sa présence suffisant à faire monter la pression. Et son physique aussi, il avait un visage plaisant et pas une carrure de fillette, quoique ce n'était pas comparable quand il était dans son corps d'humain.

Justement, en ce moment il l'était. L'homme se demanda un instant comment il était venu, mais cette pensée s'évapora très vite quand Isshin leva son bras vers le ciel. Quelques secondes après, il se redressa et souffla l'air blasé. Il en avait marre de cette situation.

Il se leva, et s'étant reconnecté au monde autour de lui, ressenti enfin le reatsu. Il était fourbe et puissant. Par instinct il se retourna, mais ne vit absolument rien. Il arborait maintenant le célèbre froncement de sourcils qui caractériser si bien sa famille. Aussitôt qu'il s'était tourné pour apercevoir quelque chose, le reatsu s'était retrouvé dans son dos. Il se retourna encore une fois, et le reatsu se déplaça de nouveau. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, apparemment on voulait jouer avec lui. Il était mal, il n'était pas venu ici en shinigami. Mais bon, même dans un gigaï il était puissant, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter outre-mesure.

Cela faisait 2min qu'il ne bougeait plus, agacé au possible. L'étranger du sentir la frustration car il décida de se déplacer très rapidement autour de lui, toujours à l'abri parmi les arbres. L'action eu son effet. Isshin n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de lui et il commençait à comprendre à qui appartenait ce reatsu, ce qui en vérité n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Contre _lui_, si il restait en humain il n'avait aucune chance. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, mais bon il était tout de même du genre direct et il n'allait pas se laissait ridiculiser par cet homme.

-Arrête de faire le malin et vient par ici !

-Oh .... si tu y tiens.

L'homme se retrouva aussitôt face à Isshin qui grimaça en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Devant lui ce tenait Sôsuke Aizen, maître de Hueco Mundo, «créateur» des arrancars, .... conclusion : celui qui fout la merde.

Isshin pris une position défensive pour éviter le plus de dégâts possible, l'attaque ne servirait strictement à rien devant son adversaire. Aizen sourit légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

-Ne soit pas si tendu, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Son regard devint féroce et son sourire sournois. Enfin .... pas le mal auquel tu t'attend.

-Qu'est ce tu viens faire ?

-Je voulais te voir, pour dire toute la vérité, tu m'intéresses beaucoup Isshin Kurosaki.

-Vraiment ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personnes, mais tant qu'on est là autant en profiter. Ça te dirais un combat .... pour en finir vite fait ?

-Toujours aussi franc, répondit le brun, rigolant doucement. Je voulais simplement faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Je suis venu en .... ami, en quelque sorte.

-Manque de chance, moi, j'veux pas être ton ami mon gars. Soit tu me combats, soit tu te casse.

-Te combattre ? Alors que tu es humain ? Tu es un peu prétentieux je trouve, et pour ce domaine je préfère avoir à faire à toi à pleine puissance. Pour ce qui est de partir, ce n'est absolument pas mon intention, vois-tu, je suis venu pour passer un agréable moment avec toi.

-Dès que t'es là, y a plus rien d'agréable.

-Mmh .... je vais t'apprendre à me respecter.

Le visage toujours détendu et amicale, le brun fit soudainement monter son reatsu.

-Me parle pas comme à un gamin sal...

Isshin ne finit pas sa phrase, Aizen ayant disparu de devant ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le détecter qu'il sentit qu'on le projetait en arrière, tiré par le col de sa chemise. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol et ferma les yeux sous le choc. Une masse se posa sur lui et il se fit maintenir au sol par les épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage moqueur à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Aurais-je été trop rapide ? se moqua ouvertement le brun.

-Toi ....

La menace d'Isshin s'évanouit dans la bouche d'Aizen. Celui-ci, profitant de l'ouverture, avait déjà passé sa langue qui sauvage et très curieuse alla profiter de l'endroit chaud et humide. C'était un baiser puissant et Aizen s'amusait en plus à déverser son reatsu pour ainsi mieux entendre sa victime gémir. Se qui marcha parfaitement, l'énergie spirituel l'écrasait et le baiser lui volait son souffle, Isshin était totalement dominé.

Il grimaçait et essayait de repousser Aizen mais c'était peine perdu. Celui-ci au bout d'un moment relâcha la pression et de son baiser et de son reatsu. Isshin glissa sa tête sur le côté, les yeux presque fermé et haletant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-Mmh, comme je le pensais .... délicieux.

-Sal .... té .... dégage.

-Mais non voyons, on ne lâche pas une proie comme toi, quel gâchis ça serait.

Isshin se redressa de quelques centimètres et posa sa main sur le torse d'Aizen tout en le regardant durement. C'était ça façon à lui de prouver qu'il ne céderait pas face à cet homme, de montrer qu'il valait mieux que lui. Le brun lui sourit gentiment et agrippa sa main qu'il serra fortement. Isshin fit une légère grimace, mais garda son air rebelle.

-Quelle insolence de vouloir me repousser .... tu devrais être fier que je poses...

-Ferma là ! Pour moi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un débile profond .... et sache que c'est vraiment imprudent, pour un minable comme toi, de me chercher des problèmes.

Aizen lui fit à nouveau son gentil sourire et le repoussa violemment contre le sol.

-Je n'aime pas être pris pour un faible, et encore moins pour un idiot .... je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable. Mais seulement, pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en bonne position, et je compte bien en profiter mon petit Isshin.

«Putain, c't' enfoiré, j'vais lui faire sa fête». Isshin essaya de se redresser mais il était trop fermement maintenu. Aizen, prédateur, s'approcha tout doucement un sourire des plus carnassier inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta juste devant la bouche d'Isshin, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de se dernier. Isshin détourna la tête mais les doigts qui attrapèrent son menton le ramenèrent brutalement face au visage de son ennemi. En plus de la force de ses bras Aizen ne cessait d'utiliser son reatsu ce qui annihiler une quelconque résistance.

La langue continua son exploration. Des lèvres elle passa à la mâchoire pour finir au coin de l'oreille. Aizen s'amusa quelque instant avec cette dernière, la mordillant, la léchant, et l'explorant plus profondément.

Isshin serrait les dents, un sentiment d'humiliation de plus en plus présent s'immisçant en lui. La main d'Aizen, qui tenait encore le menton, glissa doucement vers le cou, puis sur le torse, et finalement s'arrêta au bas ventre d'Isshin. Il passa sa main sous la chemise de ce dernier et y caressa les abdominaux si bien dessinés. Sa chaleur, sa peau, suffisait à faire monter encore plus l'envie d'Aizen. Il recommença à l'embrasser, et une deuxième main rejoignit la première.

Isshin était dégouté, sentir cette bouche contre la sienne, s'en parler de la langue qui n'arrêter pas de faire _mumuse_, et ses mains qui le touchaient... le faisant frissonner. Il en rougissait de honte.

Les mains habillent du brun suivaient la ligne des muscles de son nouveau martyre du moment. L'une des mains s'approcha dangereusement d'un mamelon pour s'en emparer. Isshin gémit sur le coup mais d'un gémissement étouffé, la bouche du brun étant toujours sur la sienne. Alors que cette main ne cessait de pincer, d'appuyer sur le mamelon, l'autre descendis vers l'entre-jambe passant directement sous le tissu. Encore une fois Isshin protesta, ce qui ne servit qu'à agrandir le sourire interne d'Aizen.

La bouche d'Isshin fut abandonner, le brun préférant aller s'occuper du torse où se trouvait l'autre mamelon. Il laissa glisser sa langue sur la peau matte de sa victime. Il allait dévorer Isshin, sans oublier une parcelle de peau. Aizen redressa quelques instants la tête, pour admirer le visage enflammé de son «partenaire».

-Mmh est-ce de la colère ou du plaisir ?

-Abruti .... rêve pas, lâche moi !

Aizen lui répondit négativement de la tête. Et décidant de ne plus se retenir lui arracha sa chemise, suivit très rapidement par le pantalon et le reste, seul resta intact le caleçon. Isshin ouvrit de grand yeux et accentua sa teinte rougeâtre. Aizen s'approcha directement vers le sous-vêtement et joua à soulever légèrement la bordure, son visage amusé tourné vers Isshin.

-Tu permets ?

N'attendant pas la réponse, évidemment, il enleva brusquement le caleçon. Une bouffé de désir l'enveloppa, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet. N'hésitant pas Aizen saisit, immédiatement, le sexe d'Isshin d'une main et commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, léchant de temps en temps le membre qui commençait à s'exciter .... ce qui était déjà fait pour Aizen.

Isshin ne pouvait plus se redresser, et le pervers était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne. Il agrippa l'herbe de toute ses forces et se promit qu'il aurait toujours un mod soul après ça, si, bien-sur, cet enfoiré le laisser vivant.

Aizen, après la mission accomplie d'exciter Isshin, se redressa et nargua l'homme a terre, un sourire pervers et des yeux provocateur affichés sur son visage. Tout doucement il leva la main et lécha la semence d'Isshin qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier le souffle saccadé et bouillant, autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement, lui lança des éclairs furieux.

Aizen remonta sa main le long du buste d'Isshin, pour finir par attraper le menton de ce dernier. Il positionna son visage juste au-dessus de celui de son vis-à-vis et quelques secondes après admira sa victime grimacer et gémir. Il lui avait plaça directement deux doigts. Il le taquina un peu à l'intérieur avant de rajouter à nouveau un doigt.

Aizen admirait le visage d'Isshin se tordant de douleur et devenant de plus en plus rouge. Il sentait aussi son souffle chaud et rude contre sa peau. Il lécha sa bouche tout en remontant les doigts intrus sur la verge d'Isshin, aussitôt parti ils furent remplacés par le sexe du brun qui se fraya un passage assez brutalement. Isshin en cria mais retint à temps les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Son crie suffit à exciter encore plus Aizen qui devient encore plus brusque. Ses mouvements de vas et viens, de plus en plus rapide et puissant, faisait gémir les deux hommes. Aizen était rempli d'un désir pure, alors que pour Isshin cette sensation s'affrontait avec la douleur.

Aizen se sentait si bien dans cet homme qu'il aurait pu continuer éternellement (c'est un petit peu exagéré), mais seulement après quelques secondes il se libéra.

Isshin avait tellement honte que disparaître ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Mais quand il sentit Aizen se répandre en lui il ne put que se libérer lui aussi, maintenant il espérait que la fin soit proche. Aizen se retira mais resta penché au-dessus d'Isshin, il lui saisit le menton et remonta son visage.

-Alors, ça t'a plu ? Je serais toujours disponible pour une demande de ta part.

-.... t'es con.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu me détestes qu'il faut haïr se que je viens de te faire .... tu te mentirais à toi même.

Le fusillant du regard Isshin ne répondit pas. Il avait aimer, mais le sentiment d'humiliation de s'être fait prendre par un gars comme lui était trop grand.

-Bien, j'espère refaire un séjour sur Terre d'ici peu. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu risque de m'être difficilement oubliable.

Il s'approcha et presque gentiment embrassa Isshin. Après un dernier sourire, il se redressa et enfila ses vêtements.

-Je suis aussi désolé pour tes habits, mais le pantalon est encore assez correct, il y aurait pu avoir pire.

Aizen lui offrit son magnifique sourire pervers et se détourna, mais il rajouta juste avant de partir :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es robuste, tu t'en remettra vite. Mais quand même, essaie de faire un effort ce soir sinon le mal sera encore pire demain.

Moqueur, Aizen s'en alla, laissant une terrible bombe à retardement derrière lui. Un peu après Isshin essaya de se redresser mais une douleur en bas du dos l'en empêcha. Il maudissait cet enfoiré d'Aizen, il lui ferait payer ça.

* ////////////////////////////////////////////// *

Le lendemain vers 8h00 Isshin arriva chez lui discrètement, apparemment tous les enfants dormaient, personne ne s'était fait du soucis pour lui ? «Pauvre de moi, je suis un père mal aimé» se lamenta-t-il calmement, trop fatigué pour être aussi excentrique qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il alla directement à la douche où il laissa l'eau chaude le laver de toute sa crasse. Il souffla de bien-être, mais toujours un peu crispé. Au moins cette aventure lui avait permis de s'éclaircir les idées sur certains points, et notamment sur le fait qu'il rejoindrait les premiers rangs, qu'il ferait la guerre. Il serra au côté de son fils et il pourra revoir Aizen en tant que shinigami. Il souffla de nouveau, ennuyé cette fois. Ouai mais quand même, un gars comme lui se faire .... si ça c'était pas un coup dans la fierté.

* ////////////////////////////////////////////////// *

Gin ayant ressenti le reatsu de Sôsuke alla à sa rencontre. Il le découvrit tout joyeux, grand sourire aux lèvres et le visage très détendu.

-On dirait que t'as aimé ta visite, ironisa l'albinos.

-Mmh .... si tu savais.

Gin eu droit au sourire pervers d'Aizen, il n'en fut tout de même pas impressionné, après tout c'était le seul domaine ou il pouvait, un minimum, rivaliser avec le maître de Hueco Mundo.

_______________________________________

Voilà finish

J'crois bien que celui là c'était mon premier lemon, ça va c'est pas trop mal ?


End file.
